Le désespoir de Harry
by Enchantra83
Summary: Dumbledore est mort. Harry doit réfléchir sur son avenir... One shot


_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**j'inove un peu en vous proposant un texte sur un autre couple.**_

_**A vous de juger**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

oo000oo

Trop de chose venait de se passer en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde pour Harry. Un instant avant Dumbledore, son mentor, était en vie et l'instant suivant, il n'était plus.

Le survivant ne se sentait pas bien. Si seulement…

Il fallait qu'il soit seul. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout cela.

Instinctivement, le gryffondor quitta la foule des élèves réunis pour écouter le professeur McGonagall et partit en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Là-haut, il pourrait penser à la situation et à ce qu'il devait faire.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Le gryffondor monta les escaliers pour arriver enfin sur la terrasse. Là, il s'assit.

Alors, le jeune homme fit la chose la moins naturelle pour lui. Il fit apparaître un carnet et commença à griffonner de dedans, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_Dumbledore n'est plus. _

_Et moi, je suis assis sous les étoiles en haut de la tour d'astronomie._

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » Pensais je en moi-même.

_Et bien je repense à mon passé. Parce que là, je crois que je fais un cauchemar et que ce n'est pas la réalité._

_Je repense à cette période où l'on croît que tout est possible. Qu'on a pas de limite et que la vie vous sourit._

_Mais pour moi, elle a été de courte durée. Car sans le savoir pendant 10 ans, j'ai été le héros d'un monde que je ne connaissais pas mais où tout le monde savait mon nom. Un monde qu'on m'a volontairement caché. Jusqu'au jour où tout a basculé…_

_Mais je ne vais pas revenir sur cette partie de l'histoire puisque tout le monde la sait._

_Je suis sûr que si une personne lisait ça, elle saurait qui je suis… Mais ne sachant pas je vais quand même le dire pour dissiper les doutes._

_Je suis Harry Potter. Le survivant à la si célèbre cicatrice. Celui qui a vaincu un des pires mages noirs, Voldemort, alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé._

_Enfin vaincu, c'est ce qu'on a cru pendant 10 ans…_

_Je sais qu'il y a du sarcasme quand je dis cela. Pourtant si vous saviez comme c'est dur de porter, pendant des années, tout l'espoir d'un monde en sachant que la mort frappera parfois et que cette dernière ne touche que les gens auxquels vous tenez…_

_Dommage que Superman n'existe pas._

_Je sais c'est pas drôle mais je ne cherche pas à l'être, surtout ce soir. _

_Cependant j'ironise sinon je vais sombrer mais je n'en ai pas le droit._

« Pourquoi j'ai fait cette promesse à Dumbledore. Pourquoi ? » Me demandais je, une fois de plus, intérieurement.

_Moi, tout ce que je désirais dans la vie, c'était d'être anonyme en ayant une existence comme les autres jeunes de mon âge. Etre normal au sens sorcier du terme._

_Raté sur tous les plans…_

_Malgré mes six premières années passées à Poudlard, je suis toujours autant populaire c'est peut-être même pire qu'avant. Faut dire que le destin a décidé que je jouerai encore le rôle du héros d'année en année depuis mon retour parmi les miens._

_Mais ce soir, je n'ai rien d'un héros. J'ai envie d'aller me cacher et d'oublier tout ce que j'ai vu…_

_Mes camarades m'envient parfois pourtant, c'est moi, qui suis jaloux d'eux._

_Ce soir, j'ai pris ma plume, c'est pour vous dire dans quel état perplexe je suis…_

Harry n'a pas remarqué mais sa petite amie Ginny est là et l'observe. Elle a si mal pour lui. La jeune fille se demande combien d'épreuves et de souffrances doit endurer le garçon dont elle est amoureuse. Cependant le survivant continue d'écrire, c'est une question d'équilibre, de survie…

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire au sujet de Ginny. Je l'aime mais j'ai peur de l'entraîner dans la mort. D'ailleurs c'est pareil pour Ron et Hermione. Depuis le début, ils ont toujours été là mais combien de fois ils ont failli mourir pour m'aider._

_Je ne veux plus voir de gens être tués à cause de moi. Il y en a eu assez comme ça. Mes parents, Ceddric, Sirius et maintenant Dumbledore. Sans compter Bill, qui a été gravement blessé._

_Ca suffit…_

Ginny finit par se rapprocher et murmure

- « Harry »

Le Gryffondor se retourne. Ses yeux verts, si lumineux d'habitude, sont éteints. Son sourire n'est plus.

La rouquine a mal au cœur devant ce spectacle. Elle a envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle est là.

Ginny s'avance encore mais Harry lui dit d'une voix étrange

- « Part s'il te plaît ».

Harry voit les yeux de Ginny brillaient et une larme coule le long de son visage. Devant la demande du sorcier, la jeune fille part en courant. Le survivant s'en veut mais il le fait pour la protéger.

Ca y est. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Il va encore jouer au héros. Mais pour cela, Harry doit quitter sa rouquine qu'il aime tant. Il fera de même avec Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis.

Il n'a plus qu'un but maintenant : détruire Voldemort. La suite, il la verra si il survit une fois encore.

oo000oo

**_A bientôt_**


End file.
